fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaori
Kaori, is a wandering mage suffering from amnesia. Due to her amnesia, caused by an unknown sorce, the only thing she remembers is her first name, fighting prowess and instincts, and her magic. She currently travels around Earthland in search of who she once was, as well as who was the cause of her amnesia and why. Appearance Personality Naomi is shown to be a very shy and timid, apologizing profusely for every thing; even if she had no involvement in the situation at all. She is also known to be constantly confused and has absolutely no sense of direction. Although many perceive her to be weakwilled, she is actually very brave and caring of others, as she willingly protects a group of strangers, who saved her only 5 minutes before, from a monster. She also is very slow when it comes to prosessing anything explained or exclaimed to her, eventually just proclaiming it five to ten minutes after. When fighting opponents, she tries to not kill them and holds back most of her sttacks; however, she is not above killing if she believes it is "right" and will save someone else's life. Underneath this personality, Laori has a hidden sadistic side to herself that enjoys brutally beating bodies and the observing them after, laughing cruelly in glee and ecstacy. She hides this from people as she is afraid as to how they would react, but she seems to be addicted to her "hobby" and cannot resist it, sometimes killing off dark mages for no reason and hiding the bodies. It is assumed that this may have been her previous personality pre-amnesia, or maybe something Kaori developed in time, but the truth is unknown. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Improbable Weapon Proficiency: Although she has no memories of her past identity, she still has the skills from it, which is strangely enough great skill with bizarre magic. In sync with her Requip and High Speed, she can turn a book into a powerful bludgeoning weapon, or a towel into a whip that can tear flesh. However, this ability is limited to the fact that if the "weapon" is somehow destroyed, this will leave her defenceless. Melee Weapon Mastery: Whatever item that Naomi comes in contact with that can be used as a melee weapon, she immediately knows how to utilize it as a weapon to its greatest extent; regardless of the object's true purpose. She has no memory of how she gained this ability due to her amnesia. Requip: a Magic that allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat; in Kaori's case it would be miscellanious objects (such as books, towels, stopsigns, etc, much to her suprise). She found a stop sign and a giant pairs of scissors within her Requip and has kept them since. Book: Humbling Wisdom: While holding one side of the book, Kaori brings her arm behind her and swings it forward toward her target in an arc, impacting against it. This is strong enough to crack straight through boulders. Book: Idiot's Judgement: Kaori swings the book perpendicularly to her head, before bringing it down upon her target. Towel: Lashing Vengeance: Kaori grabs one end of the towel and swings it around, whipping the target in front of her. This is powerful enough to slice through flesh. Towel: Parachute: As the name states, Kaori grabs the pir of corners of the towel before bringing it above her head, turning it into a makeshift parachute. Shovels: Piercing Rain: While airborne, Kaori summons the shovels around her through requip before launching them toward her target(s). When enhanced with her High Speed, this spell becomes strong enough to pierce through objects. Windmill Blades: Decapititating Pinwheel: Holding the blades in one hand, Kaori channels high speed magic into them before launching them towards the target, destroying everything in its line of path. Windmill Blades: Hovering Propeller: Kaori jumps into the air, before putting a finger through the middle of the blades and rotating them rapidly through High Speed. This allows her to levitate off the ground for a short amount of time. Stop Sign: Red Light: Kaori swings a stop sign into the target's face. Scissors: X-Guillotine: Opening the scissors, Kaori brings it down on her target before decapitating them. High Speed: a Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. When used in combat, High Speed can be very efficient as it increases the caster's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power. Kaori usually uses this in sync with her unusual fighting style and weapon and her Requip, giving her attacks a bit more power behind them. Telekinesis: a Magic that allows the user to move things with their mind. Naomi uses this in sync with her shovels, scissors, and windmill blades. Trivia *Kaori means "strong" *Her alternate personality is based off of two fetishs from Sakutaro Morishige and Yuuya Kizami, both from the Corpse Party video game series.